14 días contigo
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Antes que nada aclaro que pese al titulo esto es un one-shot ahora si, aquí veremos como tras un accidente Ryoga termina como empleado de Ukyo en el UCCHAN S y como ambos empiezan a enamorarse el uno del otro tras conocerse mejor, ¿Que pasara? ¿Terminaran juntos? entren y averigüen como se desenvuelve esta historia diviertanse y un gran abrazo a todos ustedes


**BUENAS TARDES TENGAN TODOS USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS NOVATOS, HOY TOCA FANFIC RANDOM ¡YYYEEEEEIIII! ASÍ QUE NO LOS ENTRETENGO MÁS LOS DEJO CON UNA HISTORIA PARA LOS DE MI EPOCA Y ANTERIORES DISFRUTEN:**

 _DIA 0:_

¡Ya! ¡Eso fue todo! ¡De por si su vida es un infierno! ¡¿Y AHORA ESTO?! ¡No podía soportarlo más tenía que salir de Nerima ahora mismo!

Esto es lo que pensaba el experto en artes marciales y amigo/rival de Ranma Saotome, **Ryoga Hibiki** cuando un cartero lo alcanzo en su camino al Dojo Tendo para entregarle la invitación a la Boda de Ranma y Akane, que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes, el corría hecho un rio de lágrimas no podía soportar estar en esa ciudad, a pesar de que hace mucho se rindió con Akane esto fue demasiado, Aun dolía después de tanto tiempo y dolía mucho, pero había un pequeño problema con su escape de la realidad; Ryoga se había perdido _OTRA VEZ._

En su desesperación por huir corrió por prácticamente toda la ciudad agotando sus fuerzas y lo peor de todo es que la lluvia había comenzado hace ya un rato, en su mundo Ryoga no se dio cuenta por lo que no saco su paraguas, como se imaginaran él estaba hecho una sopa y ya se había tranformado, pero por suerte en su extravió dio con un restaurante un restaurante que pertenecía a alguien a quien nuestro estimado P-CHAN quería mucho, _UKYO._ Ella estaba tirando algo de basura cuando se percató que su amigo estaba empapado.

-¡P-CHAN! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!-Dijo extrañada la cocinera al ver la mascota de su Amiga en la calle mojada al tiempo que lo cogía en brazos para cargarlo-¿ARE? Pero si es la mochila de Ryoga ¿Dónde se habrá metido el idiota? Mas encima dejo sus cosas, sin ellas no sobrevivirá mira que es tonto, lo iré a buscar en la mañana con esta tormenta no lo buscare, espero que se las arregle el BAKA

Estos insultos hicieron que a P-CHAN le saltara una vena del enojo. Cuando entraron el cerdito se bajó y le hizo señas a Ukyo para voltearse que ella entendió y prefirió seguirle el juego al pequeño animal, como siempre él calentó agua con su estufa portátil y cuando ya estaba tibia se la virtio

-Buenas tardes Ukyo-le dijo desnudo sentado

-Buenas tardes Ryoga… ¡¿EEEHHHHHH?! ¡¿Ryoga?!... Espera…tu…P-CHAN… ¿Ósea que tú y P-CHAN…?

-Sí, somos lo mismo, te lo puedo explicar

-Está bien Pero… ¿Qué te parece si primero te vistes?-dijo volteando muy sonrojada

Él también se sonrojo y se vistió rápido, ya vestido le conto su historia a su "amiga"

-¡JAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido!-se burlaba sonoramente-Pero supongo que no tengo porque burlarme de ti debe ser difícil, como sea Ranma aún es un humano pero tu caso deber ser muy difícil-le contesto con un tono dulce dejando de burlarse, raro en ella

Cuando él la vio por primera vez desde que la conocía le pareció muy… Bonita y no es que Ukyo fuera fea, pero su actitud ruda y… "Masculina" hacia él y los demás (excepto ranma) la hacían poco agraciada pero ella era una mujer preciosa, ahora que lo recordaba cuando tuvo esa cita con Ranma aquella vez en la que se puso un vestido muy y se maquillo se veía encantadora. Nuestro guerrero no paraba de verla mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos lo que ella noto y se sonrojo un poco

-A todo esto ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi tienda mojándote?-hablo para cortar el momento que se estaba formando

-¿ARE? ¿Eso? Pues-hizo una pausa pero prosiguió con un timbre de tristeza-Intentaba salir de la ciudad, no quiero estar en un buen tiempo por aquí

-¿Ya te enteraste cierto?-le dijo con el mismo tono

-¿Tu también?

Ella solo del interior de su ropa saco la invitación mostrándosela sin decir palabra

-Ya veo…Parece que perdimos U-chan

-Sí, eso parece

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio triste e incómodo hasta que Ryoga Hablo

-Bueno gracias por escucharme-dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas

Ella se sintió mal, no solo porque su amigo iría con esta tormenta sino también porque no quería estar sola, al menos en ese momento

-Si quieres quédate, te iras por la mañana-le dijo indiferente

-Bueno gracias-acepto ya que si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era a leerla

Ambos subieron y ella saco un futon que deposito al lado de su cama

-¿Dormiré aquí?-pregunto nervioso al ver que era el cuarto de ella

-¿Algún problema?-le dijo molesta

-No ninguno-contesto rápido sudando por el miedo que ella sabía meterle

Y ya apagando las luces ambos se acostaron en sus respectivos lugares, Ryoga empezaba a dormirse cuando Ukyo le hablo

-¿Cómo estás?-le dijo con un tono de tristeza sin voltearlo a ver

-Mal, aunque hace ya un tiempo me resigne con ella aun duele ¿Y tú U-chan? ¿Cómo estás?

-Igual que tú, yo sabía que había perdido hace tiempo, pero cuando se ama de verdad a alguien, nunca se pierde la esperanza de que un día llegara con un ramo de flores y un anillo-le dijo intentando sonreír mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos

-Si así es, pero no llores Ukyo, tu eres una gran mujer veras que encontraras una persona que sepa amarte y si no eres una chica fuerte apostaría mi vida a que puedes vivir sin un hombre-hablo decidido intentando animarla, y lo logro

-Gracias tu también veras que encontraras la felicidad-contesto más animada secándose las lagrimas

-Gracias

-Buenas noches Ryoga

-Buenas noches Ukyo

 _DIA 1:_

Ya había amanecido, Ukyo por su parte se levantaba toda desalineada al baño, cuando entro se encontró con un Ryoga sin playera cepillándose los dientes

-¡OH! ¡Buenos días U-chan! Espero no te moleste que usara tu baño-la saludo amable cuando se percató de su presencia

-En absoluto adelante, solo que deberías cerrar con llave-le contesto mientras cerraba de nuevo

-¡Si! ¡Lo siento!-grito con la puerta cerrada

Pero no conto con que ella lo escuchaba perfectamente ya que cerro y enseguida se recargo en la puerta muy sonrojada, había que admitirlo Ryoga tenía un cuerpo bastante exótico hasta cierto punto era más corpulento que Ranma por lo que él estaba mejor definido. Nuestra cocinera se apresuró y se puso a cocinar el desayuno para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ella amaba a Ranma y nada iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión, o al menos eso creía. Cocino rápido y él bajo a desayunar, la comida fue deliciosa pero casi no hablaron. Él se vistió y se disponía a irse cuando ella lo detuvo

-Ryoga, abusando de nuestra amistad y de que eres hombre ¿me harías un favor?

-¿ _No será que? ¡NO! ¡NO! y ¡NO! Espero que no se trate de "eso" ¿Ukyo tratas de darme un infarto?-_ Pensaba aterrado al imaginarse la propuesta de ella

-¿Podrías bajar al almacén y traerme un bote de salsa? Habitualmente lo hago yo pero aprovechare que estas aquí

- _¡UFFF! ¡Menos mal!-_ pensó relajándose-Si claro déjamelo a mi

-Esa puerta de ahí es la que tienes que tomar y en cuanto bajes al final de la escalera habrá un banco lo tomas, te subes en él y en la única repisa que hay baja un bote y vuelves a subir por las mismas escaleras por donde llegaste y abres la misma puerta por la que bajaste ¿Quedo claro?-le dijo en tono lento a manera de burla

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Me crees idiota?!

-Sí, y no me arriesgare a que me traigas el bote dentro de un mes solo porque perdiste en mi propia casa-contesto burlona

-Te odio

Acto seguido vemos a Ryoga bajando por las escaleras y tomando el banco que le dijo Ukyo, se subió en él y tomo el encargo pero desgraciadamente el banco no aguanto el peso de Ryoga y el del bote juntos y se desplomo él intento sujetarse de la repisa pero también no lo soporto y se venció. Ukyo solo escucho el gran estruendo y bajo corriendo para revisar a su amigo

-¡Ryoga! ¡¿Estás bien?!-grito preocupada

-Sí, eso creo-contesto adolorido

En seguida observamos una escena típica del FANSERVICE que es a la chica llena de algo pegajoso en suelo en una posición comprometedora, solo que con un chico en este caso. Pero la cocinera no presto atención en eso, al ver a su almacén echo polvo estallo de furia

-¡PUERCO BAKA! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PIENSAS PAGARME TODO ESTO?!-Lo sacudía furiosa sacando fuego de la boca

-U-chan…me…me mataras-hablaba a duras penas

-¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO CERDO ESTUPIDO AHORA ME DEBES MUCHO DINERO!

Pero a Ryoga se le vino un pensamiento a la mente así que se soltó y se echó a correr a su mochila y Ukyo detrás pensando que quería escaparse, en cuanto llego a su mochila se puso a sacar la montaña de cosas que había en ella.

-Dudo que tengas algo en esa mochila que pague por todos los litros de salsa y especias que arruinaste-le decía con los brazos cruzados muy molesta

-Quizá si lo hay-contesto con un tono de alivio-Mira, este es un collar que mi mama me dio cuando me fui de mi casa, es muy valioso sentimental y monetariamente, quédatelo cuando junte el dinero necesario regresare y te pagare para que me lo devuelvas-le dijo sonriente entregando la joya en la mano de ella

-Pero Ryoga… Esto es muy valioso, no puedo aceptar algo así-contesto seria y tímida por tener algo de ese "calibre" en la mano

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes yo sé que lo cuidaras bien, ahora me voy que tengo mucho dinero que juntar, quizá encuentre un trabajo por aquí cerca o en algún lugar-hablo despidiéndose mientras cargaba su mochila

Ella por su parte se sentía vacía con la ida de él y también no quería tener algo tan valioso para Ryoga en su mano solo por unas tontas salsas así que se le prendió el foco

-Espera un segundo-grito emocionadísima mientras se echaba a correr dejándolo confundido

Cuando llego traía una calculadora en la mano y se puso a hacer cuentas, después de un rato ella termino

-Si es perfecto-dijo viendo su cuaderno donde anoto las cuentas que hizo

-¿Qué es perfecto?-pregunto él sentado en su mochila esperando a ver porque ella lo detuvo

-Te quedaras aquí y serás mi empleado así podrás pagarme rápido y estar al tanto de tu collar, cuando pagues tu deuda trabajando conmigo te lo devolveré

-Pero ¿Dónde dormiría? Y también ¿Qué comería?-le cuestiono alzando el dedo índice

-Por eso hizo tantas cuentas, con el salario que te daría cubrirías hospedaje y alimento aquí además de la deuda

-Es una buena idea, no lo niego pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-Si no rompes nada más y le cuenta no me falla **14 días** exactos

-Muy bien Jefa en ese caso ¿Cuándo comienzo?-dijo arrogante

-De inmediato-contesto con el mismo tono-Empieza por limpiar el desastre que hiciste mientras yo abro el local

-(saludando como marino) ¡Si capitana!

Así comenzó el primer día con nuestra parejita, Ryoga limpio el almacén mientras ella atendía a los clientes.

-Ya limpie y acomode ¿Algo más jefa?-hablo con un trapeador en la mano limpiándose el sudor

-Ve si los clientes necesitan alguna bebida o algo más

-¡Hi! ¡A la orden!

A la hora de cerrar:

-Bien, gracias por el arduo trabajo-felicito la cocinera a su nuevo empleado

-Gracias igualmente-contesto igual de feliz

-MMMM se hace tarde vamos a dormir

-Claro

Ella lo guio a la habitación para huéspedes

-Espera U-chan ¿Si tenías esta habitación porque ayer…?

-¿Algo que decir Ryoga?-le dijo sonriendo con un aura negra alrededor

-¡NO NADA GRACIAS POR LA HOSPITALIDAD!

-Eso pensé

Así termina el primer día de este par

 _DIA 3:_

Desde que Ryoga se quedó a vivir con Ukyo ya han pasado 3 días, ambos mejoraron mucho su relación últimamente, ella ya no es tan dura con él y él ya no le teme, tanto. Particularmente hoy era un muy atareado ya que por alguna razón vino más gente de la habitual. Ukyo cocinaba frenética pero aun así no bastaba.

-Jefa ya lave los trastes y acomode las especias ¿Algo más?-dijo acecandose a la atareada jovencita

-No, a menos que sepas cocinar OKONOMIYAKIS no puedes ayudarme-le contesto agobiada

-Bien a trabajar-hablo alegre mientras tomaba dos espátulas y cocinaba un par

-Tú… ¿Sabes hacerlos?-dijo sorprendida

-Bueno, atraves de los años tuve que aprender a cocinar ya que no podía vivir de sopas instantáneas de por vida y estos dias contigo eh observado bien como los preparas, quizá no lo hago a tu velocidad pero si se hacerlos-contesto alegre mientras daba la vuelta al pan

-Bien eso es de mucha ayuda GRACIAS-Sonrió ampliamente para luego pensar- _Así que si pone atención, es más observador y listo de lo que aparenta_

Anochecía para cuando, entre los 2, habían atendido a toda la cantidad de gente que los visito hoy

-¡SI HOY TUVIMOS UNA GRAN GANANCIA! ¡GRACIAS RYOGA SI NO FUERA POR TI HABRIA PERDIDO MUCHOS CLIENTES EN LA ESPERA! ¡ARIGATO!-Decia efusiva al tiempo que se abalanzo para abrazar a Ryoga

Él por su parte se sonrojo mucho por el acto de su amiga, no esperaba tal demostración de cariño

-¡Bien como agradecimiento hoy preparare lo que tú quieras! ¿Qué se te antoja?

Ambos comieron y celebraron la buena venta de hoy, había sido un buen día

 _Día 5:_

Había sido una semana bastante agitada debido a la gran cantidad que había de clientes, pero hoy en viernes el negocio estaba muerto ni un alma se acercaba al recinto, Ukyo subió a bañarse aprovechando el hecho de que casi no había clientes y que Ryoga sabia preparar los platillos, de su lado él lavaba unos platos cuando la campana le alerto la llegada de un cliente

-Bienvenido a "Ucchan" en seguida tomo su orden-dijo Ryoga como habitualmente trataba a los clientes, pero este no era cualquier cliente

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué fue eso Ryoga?!-reía sonoramente

-¡¿RANMA?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le grito molesto y nervioso

-Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo-le dijo con un tono amable, raro en él

-Bueno es que… ¡No es de tu incumbencia!-dijo sonrojado

-Oh vamos Ryoga, no seas así, cuéntame que haces aquí… al parecer de empleado-dedujo viendo el delantal negro (masculino) que su amigo llevaba

-Bueno solo te diré que rompí unas cosas y ahora estoy pagando mi deuda con U-chan-hablo resignado

-¿ _"U-chan"? No ¿"Ukyo"? aquí hay gato encerrado-_ pensaba Saotome

-Bueno y a que vienes-hablo malhumorado

-A sí, Quiero 10 OKONOMIYAKIS grandes especiales-contesto volviendo en si

-Sale orden-hablo preparándolos

-¿Los harás tú?

-¿Algún problema Saotome?-respondió molesto

-No, es que no sabía que sabias hacerlos ¿Si sabes verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, U-chan me ha estado enseñando y también hace mucho que aprendí a cocinar se convirtió en una necesidad durante mis viajes

-Ya veo, eso es bueno yo también tuve que aprender para sobrevivir

-¿Y eso porque?

-Bueno porque Akane nunca va a aprender y si la dejo cocinar cuando nos casemos en una semana se quedaría viuda

Ryoga se puso serio y no contesto palabra alguna, Ranma obviamente lo noto

-Lo siento Ryoga

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto sin darle la cara

-Vamos viejo, de una u otra forma somos amigos de la infancia te conozco bien y sé que aun te duele el hecho de que me vaya a casar con ella

-Si aún duele-dijo serio

-¿Vas a ir a la boda?

-¿Por qué tanto interés de que vaya? ¿Me quieres ver más humillado que antes?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Ryoga, independientemente de quien sea mi esposa, Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi quiero vengas porque eres el mejor amigo que tengo y me encantaría verte presente el día en que me case

- _Realmente te han hecho madurar los años_ -susurro para que no lo oyera-Orden lista

-Gracias, te espero allá dentro de 2 domingos-dijo sonriente

-Ya veremos Saotome, ya veremos

Sin más se fue, pero el cerdo no esperaba que cierta castaña haya escuchado su pequeña charla

 _Día 6:_

Tras escuchar la plática entre Ranma y Ryoga, Ukyo dejo a su empleado a cargo y salió rumbo al dojo tendo hoy en sábado.

Ella llego en unos minutos al su destino ya que prácticamente voló para llegar, en cuanto entro la atendió Soun Tendo el padre de Akane

-Oh U-chan ¿Sucede algo? No me digas Ranma no te pago ayer, ese chico ya me las pagara, en seguida traigo el dinero

-No Soun-sama vine a ver a Akane ¿Está en casa?

-Si claro, enseguida la mando

Sin más el señor que ya su bigote y pelo ya pintaban canas entro por su hija, al poco tiempo salía Akane

-¿Qué pasa Ukyo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo amable

Akane se había vuelto a dejar crecer el pelo todavía no lo tenía tan largo como cuando había comenzado la serie pero ya no estaba tan corto como antes, eso le daba un toque maduro

-¿Podemos salir un segundo?-le dijo la cocinera

-Si claro

Ambas llegaron a un parque y sin más Ukyo le soltó de la nada

-¿Por qué me invitaste a tu Boda?-le dijo seria

-¿Eh? ¿"Porque"? Pues porque eres una amiga cercana y muy querida para mí, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas eres mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué no habría de invitarte?-dijo con un tono alegre y sincero pero sobre todo, en ningún momento Akane dejo de ver a los ojos a su amiga

Ukyo se dio cuenta de que las palabras de ella eran completamente honestas

-Me alegro, te prometo que por nada del mundo me la perderé, que sean muy felices-hablo tomando de la mano a su amiga-Ahora si me disculpas Akane hay muchas cosas que aún tengo que digerir, te veo luego

Sin más ella se echó a correr sin mirar atrás, dejando a la prometida de Ranma muy desconcertada. Ukyo llego a su restaurante y se metió rápido a su habitación, no sin antes ordenarle a Ryoga que se hiciera cargo del local, el por su lado estaba muy preocupado jamás la había visto así pero era mejor dejarla en ese momento

 _Día 8:_

Desde que el sábado que Ukyo llego se estaba comportando muy raro, Ryoga no podía hacer nada no porque no quisiera sino porque no había tenido la oportunidad, hoy era lunes y nuestro protagonista estaba decidido a sacarle la información a Ukyo a como dé lugar.

Hoy también fue uno de esos en los que hubo mucha gente así que no le dieron margen para poder indagar a puerquito.

En la noche ya se habían acabado los clientes así que ambos recogían y limpiaban

-Bien Ryoga ya termine de limpiar mi estación, solo deja enfriar la plancha y cierra el local, me voy a la cama

Pero antes de salir de la barra él le cortó el paso

-Ryoga quítate me voy a dormir-dijo desganada

-No hasta que me digas que rayos sucede contigo, lloras en la noche, te duermes temprano ya casi no sonríes ¿Qué diablos te paso el sábado?

-No es de tu incumbencia, ahora quítate-contesto desafiante

-No, ahora responde-respondió con el mismo tono

-Tú te lo buscaste-dijo estirando la mano debajo de la barra para sacar su pala pero…-¿ARE? ¿Mi pala? No esta

-La quite de ahí porque sabía que algo así pasaría, así que ya no tienes escapatoria ¡Respóndeme que te pasa!

-¡No!

-¡Ukyo que te ocurre!

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-dijo golpeando la barra pero está aún no estaba fría-¡AAAHHHHHH!

5 minutos después

Ryoga estaba arrodillado vendando la mano de Ukyo mientras ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del local, cuando de pronto en la mano de él cayo una gota y cuando volteo a verla la vio llorando amargamente

-Lo siento no sabía que te dolía tanto-se disculpó porque pensó que era por la mano

-Ya no es mio Ryoga-hablo bajo sin dejar de llorar

-¿Eh?

-¡Ryoga, Ranma se va a casar y no es conmigo!-soltó al fin

A Ukyo tras su plática con Akane al fin le cayó en cuenta que el hombre que amo toda su vida se iba a casar con otra y realmente no estaba molesta con Akane por robárselo, ni tan poco con Ranma ya que él era feliz con ella, ¿Entonces porque le dolía tanto? Fácil por la impotencia que sentía. Ryoga no dijo nada y abrazo fuerte a Ukyo y la dejo llorar en silencio hasta que se durmió, él la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su cama, la deposito en ella y se quedó observándola un rato, tan indefensa, tan inocente tan…Hermosa. En seguida al pobre P-chan se le quemaron las mejillas por pensar de esa manera en Ukyo, pero no era como si le disgustase, ella era fuerte, independiente, alegre, guapa, exitosa y en cierta forma tan diferente a su querida akane. Él no quería seguir pensando en esas cosas así que se iba a disponer a marcharse cuando de pronto ella lo tomo por la manga

-Por favor quédate aquí Hoy-le dijo con ojos suplicantes

-Bien pero ya duérmete que mañana hay que trabajar

Acto seguido Ryoga se sentó a un lado de la cama y se durmió así, sentado

 _DÍA 9:_

Él despertaba y se dio cuenta de que aunque estaba en la misma posición ella lo había arropado con una cobija, esa niña aun en esos momentos se preocupaba por él, pero en sus pensamientos le llego un olor delicioso así que bajo a la cocina

-¡Buenos días Ryo-kun! ¡Ya está tu desayuno!-saludo llena de vida y muy alegre

Eso sonrojo a su empleado ya que desde que estaba aquí no había visto sonreír de esa manera y menos que lo llamase Ryo-kun siempre se dirigía a él como Ryoga o P-chan para molestarlo y muy pocas veces como Hibiki-san pero nunca de manera tan personal como Ryo-kun.

Él se sentó a comer y la veía comer muy feliz, realmente le sirvió llorar, así que después del delicioso desayuno pusieron manos a la obra y abrieron el local, llegaron clientes por mares pero la energía que ahora despedía ella contagio a Ryoga haciendo que el día se pasara rápido y ligero como si no hubieran hecho nada.

-¿A qué se debe el maravilloso cambio U-chan?-hablo sonriente mientras trapeaba el piso

-Bueno Ryo-kun ya me harte-contesto alegre

-¿De qué?-pregunto extrañado por la respuesta

-Me harte de estar más preocupada de que Ranma me amase que de mi misma, así que ahora que veo que esos 2 de una u otra forma serán felices juntos yo peleare por mí, voy a hacer crecer mi restaurante y voy a encontrar a alguien que me ame y no tenga que pelearlo ¿Verdad Ryo-kun?-hablo dulce dedicando una mirada que derritió a Ryoga

-Sí, veras que si-contesto volteando para que ella no lo viera así

- _O eres muy lento o no te la crees, pero sea como sea tú serás mío P-chan-_ Pensaba arrogante viendo a su empleado

 _Dia 11:_

Los últimos 2 días habían sido maravillosos, esta faceta de Ukyo era en verdad encantadora, Ryoga cada vez se sentía más nervioso a su lado, en la tarde que no habían clientes ambos comían un refrigerio en la barra.

-Dime Ryo-kun ¿Qué harás después de la boda y de que me pagues?-pregunto de la nada

-No lo sé, quizá vuelva a salir de viaje la verdad no tengo idea de que hacer

- _Podrías quedarte_ -dijo susurrando

-¿Eh? Perdón no escuche

-Podrías quedarte aquí, conmigo-le dijo decidida

-Ukyo…

-¿Qué me dices Ryoga? ¿Te quedarías conmigo?-hablo tomándole las manos

Él se solto y se levanto

-Voy a salir… no me esperes

-Ryo…Kun

El salió corriendo de ahí Rápido dejándola confundida. Ryoga por primera vez en su vida llego a su destino sin contratiempos ya que salió con la única idea de llegar al Dojo Tendo. En cuanto llego vio a Kasumi barriendo la entrada

-Oh pero si es Ryoga me alegra verte tan sano, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le dijo con ese tono amable y dulce propio de ella

-Buenas noches Kasumi-chan vengo a ver a Akane y a Ranma ¿Podría llamarles?

-Claro pero Akane está terminándose de bañar así que tardara un poco

-Está bien, los esperare en el Dojo y por favor dígale a Ranma que lleve un balde de agua fría y uno de caliente

-¿EH? Bueno… está bien

Sin más Ryoga se retiró al dojo y al poco tiempo llego Ranma con su encargo muy preocupado

-¡¿Vas a hacer lo que creo?!-pregunto aterrado

-Si

-¡¿Pero porque?!

-Porque quiero avanzar

-Ryoga…

En seguida llegaba Akane

-Siento la tardanza ¿Sucede algo Ryoga?

-Si suceden muchas cosas, pero antes ¿Ranma te importaría no interferir en esto?

-Si no te preocupes-contesto su amigo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dudada preocupada

-Akane, siempre te eh amado, desde el aquella vez que me salvaste y me cuidaste-decía sonriendo melancólico

-¿De qué hablas Ryoga?

4

-(Vertiendo el agua en su cuerpo) ¡De esto!

El agua lo transformo en su alter ego P-chan, Akane estaba en Shock no lo podía creer, enseguida su prometido vertió el agua caliente en su amigo regresándolo a su estado original

-Ryoga…

-Es por eso que siempre te traía presentes y me comportaba como lo hacía cuando estabas cerca y también la razón por la que quería vengarme de Ranma siempre quise decírtelo pero esperaba la oportunidad de deshacerme de P-chan para sincerarme contigo y poder tener una oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pero mi amigo gano y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con alguien pero no puedo sin desligarme de mis sentimientos hacia ti es por eso que vine para poder dejar el pasado hacían un lado y poder seguir mi camino

Akane abrazo a Ryoga muy fuerte

-Me alegra que me lo digas Ryoga me siento orgullosa de ti, espero que seas muy feliz al lado de Ukyo

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Bueno Ranma me dijo que estabas trabajando con Ukyo en su casa y ella siendo como es no debería extrañarme ¿Me equivoque?

-¡RANMA! ¡TE MATO! ¡AHORA SI DATE POR MUERTO!

-¡No Ryoga! ¡Para!

Ryoga ya no le respondió a Akane prefirió intentar matar a su amigo por decirle eso a su prometida. Después de pelear y platicar un rato con su amigo P-chan se retiró no quería llegar al restaurante, no quería ver en ese momento a su Nuevo amor estaba nervioso y quería aclarar la mente no quería cometer el mismo error 2 veces así que se la pasó toda la noche en el parque pensando.

 _Día 12:_

Ukyo no abrió temprano como de costumbre, en la mañana se sentó en una silla y no hizo nada ¿Quizá malinterpreto las cosas? O ¿Quizá fue muy pronto? Este asunto la tenía mareada cuando en la puerta se oían toquidos ella grito que estaba cerrado pero los toquidos continuaron hasta que salió a abrir

-¡DIJE QUE ESTA CERRADO!

Pero al ver al hombre frente a ella todo el mal humor se fue, era Ryoga

-Bu… Buen día U-chan-saludo tímido

Él esperaba que lo regañara por haberse ido pero fue todo lo contrario ya que ella se aventó a sus brazos

-¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!-le dijo abrazándolo

-¿U-chan?

-Como no llegaste a la casa ayer me preocupe-hablo limpiándose la pequeña lagrimas que se escapó-Creo que te debo un disculpa, creo que me descontrole y apresure las cosas siento haberte pedido algo así tan de repente y…

-No U-chan tú no tienes por qué disculparte-interrumpió al tiempo que de su espalda sacaba unas Rosas-Yo soy él que lo siente ayer tu propuesta me hizo muy feliz pero no podía aceptarla; al menos no sin antes hacer lo que tu hiciste, quería librarme de una vez y para siempre con la carga de esos sentimientos hacia Akane y ya lo hice así que si no te molesta y aún sigue en pie me gustaría aceptar su propuesta JEFA.

-¡Ryoga!

Grito feliz mientras lo besaba eufórica hoy era un gran día.

 _Día 14:_

Hoy se efectuaba la boda entre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, nuestros protagonistas iban felices a la boda al fin todos pudieron avanzar ya que Shanpoo al fin le dio una oportunidad a Mousse y gracias a KAMI no la había decepcionado por el momento iban muy bien, Kodachi aún no encontraba el amor pero su nueva meta la tenía tan ocupada como para pensar en ello y su hermano Kuno bueno pues el estaba saliendo con Nabiki así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse y luego estaban nuestros protagonistas que se quedaron juntos. En la ceremonia Ranma estaba vestido con un smoking blanco que le quedaba bastante bien y luego Akane se veía espectacular, todos lloraron. La fiesta fue increíble bailaban, tomaban, peleaban muy alegres todos en un momento todas la chicas hablaban entre ellas cuando Shampo le pregunto de la nada a Ukyo como es Ryoga como pareja a lo que ella contesto que no lo eran, ahora que lo pensaba aunque ambos Vivian juntos y se habían besado, más de una vez, no habían formalizado y eso también le paso a Ryoga cuando Kuno lo cuestiono, él no recordaba haberle pedido a Ukyo ser su novia, un error que corregiría en cuanto llegaran. Pero había un inconveniente su jefa había tomado de mas así que tuvo que llevarla a cuestas al restaurante en cuanto llegaron él rápidamente la deposito en su cama pero…

-Quédate conmigo-le dijo sonrojada

-Estas Borracha, si me lo dijeras consciente lo creería pero en tu estado es mejor que duermas, además yo tampoco estoy muy bien-hablo severo

-¿En serio crees que un par de tragos me tirarían? ¿A mí?

-¿Entonces porque te hiciste la desmayada?

-Quería que me cargaras

Tras esas palabras Ukyo se levantó y comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente a Ryoga pero él se separo

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo preocupada

-Ukyo…

-¿Si?

-Tu…

-¿Aja?

-¿Serias mi novia?

-¿Apenas me lo preguntas?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Claro!

-¿En serio?

-Si

Después de aclarar su relación siguieron en sus asuntos, ambos se desvistieron poco a poco sin soltar el beso ya estaban en ropa interior cuando ella estaba colorada de la pena

-¿Ocurre algo U-chan?

-Yo bueno pues… NO te burles de "ellas"-hablo tímida mientras se quitaba el sostén

-¿Por qué habría de burlarme?-pregunto serio

-Por su tamaño

-Creo que no dejare que pelees de nuevo con Shampoo te hace daño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No son nada pequeñas, están perfectas me encantan-hablo para luego comenzar a lamer el busto de su novia

Ella era bastante sensible ya que como era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre de esa manera esa era la primera vez que la tocaban, de pronto la mano de su novio bajo hacia sus partes íntimas acariciando suavemente la intimidad de su amada, provocando que ella lubricara bastante sus pantaletas hasta que llego al éxtasis dando un sonoro grito en seguida él la deposito suave en la cama y quito su ropa interior para comenzar a lamer y jugar con sus dedos en el sexo de su pareja sacando fuertes suspiros de parte de ella que gozaba con los jueguitos de su novio hasta que no pudo continuar y tuvo un fuerte orgasmo que salpico la cara de Ryoga que miraba triunfante su obra, pero ella no iba a permitir que él se burlara así de ella así que gracias a su amplio conocimiento en artes marciales en un movimiento rápido ella estaba arriba y el abajo así que la cocinera se dedicó a vengarse de su novio por el insulto de recién, ella lamia y bombeaba como una profesional para ser su primera vez haciéndolo por lo que no paso mucho para que P-chan llegara al clímax, después de que Ukyo lograra su venganza se colocó en posición

-Bien Ryoga te entrego mi primera vez, de ahora en adelante estaré a tu cuidado-le dijo dulce mirándolo a los ojos muy sonrojada

-También te entrego mi primera vez Ukyo, y no te preocupes yo te cuidare bien espero que tu hagas lo mismo-le dijo igual que ella

-Claro que te cuidare bien.

Así Ryoga entro en su amada Ukyo rompiendo el himen, cuando el dolor paso Ryoga comenzó a moverse lento para no lastimar a su querida, después cuando el cuerpo les pedía más ambos comenzaron a subir el fuego, prácticamente se devoraron hasta que ambos llegaron al punto de no retorno.

-¡Ukyo perdón pero no puedo seguir estoy por…!

-¡No te contengas yo también no lo soporto más!

-(ambos) **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Después de que ambos explotaran en el éxtasis se dejaron caer en la cama

-Te amo Ryo-kun

-Y yo a ti U-chan

Enseguida ambos se entregaron a Morfeo

 _Día 1:_

Ambos despertaron muy felices ¿Quién diría que el amor estaba tan cerca? Se fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

-Bien Ryoga negocios son negocios ya pagaste tu deuda así que aquí tienes-le dijo entregándole el collar

-Oh muchas gracias Ukyo

-Bien y ahora estas despedido

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Hice algo malo?!

-No, pero este lugar es un lugar de trabajo y no es bueno que un empleado salga con su jefa-Dijo burlona

-¿Qué paso con lo que me dijiste?-decía agitando los brazos muy asustado

-Por eso es por lo que te despido, ahora ambos seremos socios igualitarios del restaurante no quiero que mi pareja sea menos que yo tú debes estar a mi lado no debajo de mi

-U-chan…

-No seas tonto vas a requerir mucho más que eso para librarte de mí-hablo mirándolo dulce y tiernamente a los ojos

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería librarme de ti?-le contesto arrogante-Pero en ese caso creo que tu deberías conservarlo

 **Decía mientras que ponía la joya en el cuello de su amada para luego besarla hoy no era el final de esta historia es solo el primer día de la nueva aventura de esta linda pareja**

 **OIE CY MIS QUERIDOS Y AMADOS NOVATOS YA LLEGO Y ESTA AQUÍ EL NUEVO ONE-SHOT RANDOM DEL MES ME ALEGRA HABERLO ESCRITO Y VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE RECUERDEN ESTA LINDA HISTORIA DE LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, MIS TIEMPOS ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO HICE**

 **CON LECHE EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
